


I Bet You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Sure I understand that! Thank you for writing for us! :3 So I had an idea about the reader who put a specific song for each person in they contact list. And TFW and Crowley (or other characters as you like) find out about it and making kind of a contest. (I thought about Raise Hell by Dorothy for Crowley, I am Awesome by Spose for God and Om Nom Nom by Derpy for Dean, but whatever you like) Thanks again!





	I Bet You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Sure I understand that! Thank you for writing for us! :3 So I had an idea about the reader who put a specific song for each person in they contact list. And TFW and Crowley (or other characters as you like) find out about it and making kind of a contest. (I thought about Raise Hell by Dorothy for Crowley, I am Awesome by Spose for God and Om Nom Nom by Derpy for Dean, but whatever you like) Thanks again!

You loved your phone. It was super cute, and allowed you to customize a lot of it. Your favorite part was each person had their own ring tone. Crowley’s was spot on- Raise Hell by Dorothy. Of course, half the time he called, and you’d end up singing along for part of it. For Dean you had Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death punch. It was perfect. For Chuck you had I Am Awesome by Spose. For Sammy, you had Hakuna Matata from the Lion King.  Lastly, for Cas (who never called anyway) you had Spirit in the Sky by Norman Greenbaum.

Since the person calling was never with you, they never heard their own ringtone. Dean had asked what his was once, but you refused to tell him. He threatened to call you right then, until you pointed out that unless you were out, your phone was on vibrate.

What you weren’t aware of was the little bet they had going on. Crowley wagered that you simply made them all very literal, that they’d know who was calling by the lyrics. Sam bet that you’d pick something that made you think of a funny memory with them. Cas had said that he could see you picking songs each of them liked. Chuck suggested they were songs from each of their favorite movies. Dean said he figured it was just random- that you’d just put in a song that started with the first letter of their name.

Sam was the first to find out what his was. You were out at the bar with Dean when he’d called. Dean nearly choked on his beer laughing when he’d heard it. You’d rolled your eyes and smiled. After you explained that it was because of the attitude and message, he kind of understood. However, that didn’t stop Dean from referring to Sam as ‘Simba’ now and then. You lost it when you’d walked in on Sam using the fan to make his hair move and pretending to roar. Dean was laughing so hard that he was crying. They didn’t believe you the next day until you showed them the video of them, clearly trashed, acting like a couple of overgrown kids.

A couple weeks after that, Chuck heard his. You’d misplaced your phone and yelled for someone to call it. He’d picked up his phone and hit ‘dial’. When you’d came into the room and found your phone under one of the bookshelves, he raised an eyebrow at you. “What?” You asked, acting like nothing was up.

“That’s an interesting ringtone.” He teased you.

“What? You’re GOD. You’re awesome. It works.” You shrugged, walking away and texting your friend.

He watched you walk out and shook his head.

Crowley found on a hunt. During a fight, you’d been knocked out, and hidden. Wherever you were, was warded, because he couldn’t snap to you. Him, and the boys had each gone in a different direction. As he was looking, he kept calling you, hoping by some chance that your phone wasn’t on silent, and was with you. He’d gotten lucky, and found his ringtone hysterical.

You’d given in for Dean on one of his bad nights. Nothing you were saying seemed to cheer him up, he was just…down. You’d grabbed his phone, and called your phone. A small smile had appeared- not only did he finally know the song, but the lyrics hit him. Seeing him smile was worth it.

Cas was the only one that didn’t know, but he also really didn’t mind. He was in no hurry to find out, as it didn’t affect him one way or the other. But, you felt bad that everyone else knew. So, you played it for him. “Thank you, Y/N.” He smiled. “I find that very fitting, although, I guess that means none of us won the bet.”

“What bet?”

“Over what types of songs you had used for each of us.” He said simply.

You chuckled and shook your head. “Men.”


End file.
